


Love is like drugs

by CrimsonLotus



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: A collection of drabbles / small ficlets centerd around Motley Crüe. ( aka Operation get good at writing )1. Tommy Lee makes the most important decision he can make to save his relation with Nikki.2. Three months later Mick laments the disaster Tommy set off





	1. Me and You

         Normal people celebrate their five year anniversary with nice dinners, roses, and romantic speeches of undying love. Unfortunately Tommy Lee couldn’t quite pull that off. Sure, he could order two dozens roses and make a reservation at an five star reservation but however nice it would be, that’s not exactly how washed up drug addicted rockstars roll, especially Nikki “I love heroin” Sixx.

         So Tommy had spent three weeks going back and forth on what he could do that would properly get across how much he genuinely loves Nikki.  He had asked Vince, but that had been useless. ‘ _ Dude just get him high quality heroin and have a good time’  _ Vince had said and then laughed, ‘ _ You have it so bad for Nikki. So much for just being friends with benefits dumbass.’  _ He hung up at that point, why he even thought Vince could help he couldn’t recall. Vince was strung out on something, like always, but even sober he’d probably just laugh. No one had heard from Mick for several days so calling Mick was pointless, but he tried anyways. 

         The drugs really seemed to be the deciding factor in everything. Tommy couldn’t think of  _ anything _ that wouldn’t be ruined by drugs. He could arrange a fancy dinner in a upscale restaurant away from the prying eyes of the media and their fans, but could he and Nikki be sober then? He could get Nikki two dozen roses, get laughed at for such a sappy gift even though Nikki secretly likes them, and they would die unappreciated while he and Nikki got fucked up. 

         Most importantly Tommy could bear his heart to Nikki, tell him just how important he is. He could lay it all out, how he loves Nikki’s laugh, how he could look at Nikki all day and never get bored, and how he’d like to live and be with Nikki until the bitter end. If he told Nikki Sixx that he’ll always love him, Nikki would forget it within a week. It’d be lost in the endless cycle of coke, heroin, and alcohol. A cycle that Tommy is going to end. 

         Tommy took a deep breathe, trying to ground himself in reality, away from the painful thoughts, and got out of his car. He walked into the unassuming building, feeling more sure about this than ever. 

            Tommy Lee checked himself into rehab.


	2. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Tommy Lee going into rehab, Crüe fell apart. Now Mick is left out to dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any mistakes feel free to point them out. If you want to talk to me directly I’m guns-n-fucking-roses.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope this comes across right.  
> Mick isn’t a great guy in this.  
> Part 2/4

February 4th. 10:00AM

 

    “Hey when was the last time you talked to Nikki? I checked on Tommy earlier today and lover boy wants me to touch base with him.” Mick rushes out as soon as Vince picked up the phone. Mick hadn't thought out what to say to Vince, though he felt like shit and should have written something down. Despite being bad at phone calls, Mick surprised them all when he agreed to be the one to talk to Tommy, and, after realizing that he had to play messenger to Vince and Nikki he fully regretted it.

 

  “What, No ‘Hey Vince, I haven’t talked to you for three months, it’s nice to talk to you’?”, Vince's voice is full of mirth, and it eases some of Mick’s nerves. “But seriously, it is nice to hear from you. I know everything fell to pieces when the band broke up, but I gotta be honest, I miss you and the boys.” Just like that Mick’s nerves are back, he had hoped to avoid bringing up the band's demise. It only ever lead to screaming matches, and Mick really didn’t feel like having Vince throw a fit today.

 

    “Thanks man, and yeah I know it’s been forever. I’ve just been trying to give everyone some space to breathe.” The less he says the less can go wrong. “Before we catch up, I do need to get ahold of Nikki.  I’ve called him several times but I never get a response. I figured if I called him enough maybe it would ruin his high and he’d be angry enough to answer or call back. No luck there though. It’s been almost a week or so and it’s been killing Tommy, he’s scared Nikki is mad at him.”

   Vince sighed, “I talked to Nikki roughly  five or six days ago. Things were fine for a few minutes, but then he asked about Tommy and shit hit the fan. Nikki is really angry at him right now, he feels like Tommy betrayed him. He is convinced Tommy doesn't love him anymore, but both of us know that’s wrong.  Tommy would lay down his life for Nikki and it that isn’t love the I don’t know what love is. He is desperate to hear from Tommy though. Or at least that’s what I heard in the yelling fit.” Mick hums in agreement, it’s par for the course for Nikki.

    “Then he started yelling about the band blowing up. He has convinced himself that we all hate him.” Vince sounds like just talking about Nikki is taking years off his life. “We don’t hate him, right? It feels like one moment things are great, then we’re trying to murder each other.” Vince sounds worse now, but Mick can’t bring himself to help Vince, let alone himself:

 

   ”Yeah this whole thing is pretty fucked up ain't it? At least we’re trying to get clean?.” Mick’s voice comes out shaky and weak, like he isn't sure if it its true. He knows Vince will see right through him. “Tommy loves Nikki more than everything in the world, I’m sure once he gets out Nikki is gonna hoard him. If we don’t see him the day he gets out the lovebirds will disappear and we will have to file a missing person report.”  They both laugh and it lessens the tension, but Mick avoids mentioning the band. Thinking about the band makes him want to get drunk enough to pretend the band wasn’t done. 

    ”Who would have guessed it would be Tommy that gets us to get clean. I'd never believe it if I hadn't seen it. Next time you talk to him,” Vince pauses and Mick heard him audibly gulps,”Could you tell him ‘thank you’ for me? I haven’t done cocaine in a month and a half. And I’m trying to do that whole  ‘drink responsibly’ shit. Tommy going to rehab has forced me to see if I keep on living like this i could die. Living going from a line of coke, to getting drunk enough to not remember the last two days and repeat on and on,” Mick feels his heart lurch to his throat, he never expected Vince to go through with getting clean. Every time he had said he’d be cutting back, the next day Vince is right back to drugs and booze. Honestly Mick doesn’t want Vince to get clean. Mick feels angry now, he was going to tell Vince that he’s going to shoot up - trying to entice Vince - and that he wants Vince to hang out  tomorrow and get trashed, and hopefully have drunked sex with him. But Vince staying clean for over a month meant he is out of luck.

    “Mick don’t die on me here!” Mick hadn’t noticed he spaced out. “I’ll let you go in a second. But you should call Ashba. I talked to Ashba three days ago and he mentioned Nikki. He’s probably your best bet. But Mick, I need to know are you us-” Mick thanks him and abruptly hangs up the phone as Vince had spoken half a sentence.

    

 

    Mick takes a deep breath, his thoughts plagued by the knowledge of Vince and Tommy getting clean. _It’s fucking ridiculous_ , Mick had grown used to the cycle Crüe had. Tommy broke it and it ruined everything. Mick stormed down the hallway to his room,  and he yanks his night stand drawer open.

       Mick’ hands shake as he pulls out a baggie of heroin. It’s just enough to hold him over till he can get more, and good enough to get him high. Mick curses, he doesn’t know where his needles are.

Happily it’s already a fine enough powder to snort. Mick grabbed a twenty from his wallet on the dresser, and did his best to steady his hands and sort it into three lines. Then snorts them up and crawls onto his bed and lets his mind process through all mess going on.

 

      There will be no more heroin with Nikki and Tommy, where they laugh over nothing. Sometimes they have  a threesome, Vince will miss how responsive Tommy is.

     Mick wouldn’t have cocaine and booze filled nights with Vince and pretend that they hadn’t slept together when the sun rises. Mick won’t get to hear Vince scream his name any more. But he’ll also miss having Vince get high and bare his soul to Mick.

     Vince getting clean puts Mick at arms length and he’ll be forced to watch the man he loves from the side lines. 

 

 

    Vince and Tommy are getting clean            

      and breaking a toxic cycle,

                 but Mick?    

   He wants the cycle to never end.

Be there no place so shitty, there’s no        

            place like home. 

    

    


End file.
